ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Worlds and Characters in Worlds of Eden
Here are the worlds (in Tower of Worlds and outside of) you will visit and save in Worlds of Eden. Eden Land * Hideo Katashi * Rory * Mayna * Yin * Yang Shop Dipperpineswoe.png|Dipper Pines Mabelpineswoe.png|Mabel Pines Mystery Clubhouse Scoobydoowoe.png|Scooby-Doo Shaggywoe.png|Shaggy Fredwoe.png|Fred Daphnewoe.png|Daphne Velmawoe.png|Velma (This is the only method to enter Pokemon.) (After you beat the game, you will unlock the VR Room in Velma's Lab, which will allow you to play all of the game's levels again.) Arcade * Lin (This is the only method to enter Street Fighter.) Tower of Worlds * Argos * Elyphon * Zenta (When you enter the Tower of Worlds for the first time, you don't go to The Walking Dead dimension right away yet. Before you do, you get a Marvel Comic Book that allows you to enter the Marvel dimension, where you start this world's first mission. Clear it in order to start The Walking Dead.) The Walking Dead rickgrimeswoe.png|Rick Grimes daryldixonwoe.png|Daryl Dixon carolpeletierwoe.png|Carol Peletier maggiegreenerheewoe.png|Maggie Greene-Rhee michonnewoe.png|Michonne rositaespinosawoe2.png|Rosita Espinosa eugeneporterwoe.png|Eugene Porter gabrielstokeswoe3.png|Gabriel Stokes morganjoneswoe2.png|Morgan Jones ezekielwoe2.png|Ezekiel neganwoe.png|Negan (boss) walkerswoe.png|Walkers (boss) (You'll access this world after your first mission in Marvel.) Star Trek kirkwoe.png|Kirk spockwoe.png|Spock mccoywoe.png|McCoy suluwoe.png|Sulu chekovwoe.png|Chekov scottywoe.png|Scotty uhurawoe.png|Uhura chapelwoe.png|Chapel randwoe.png|Rand khanwoe.png|Khan (boss) G.I. Joe Dukewoe2.png|Duke Snakeeyeswoe.png|Snake Eyes Scarlettwoe.png|Scarlett Flintwoe.png|Flint Ladyjayewoe.png|Lady Jaye Roadblockwoe.png|Roadblock Gunghowoe.png|Gung-Ho Shipwreckwoe.png|Shipwreck Muttandjunkyardwoe.png|Mutt and Junkyard Bazookawoe.png|Bazooka Wildbillwoe.png|Wild Bill Cobracommanderwoe.png|Cobra Commander (boss with Tomax and Xamot) Destrowoe2.png|Destro Baronesswoe.png|Baroness Tomaxandxamotwoe.png|Tomax and Xamot (boss with Cobra Commander) Stormshadowwoe.png|Storm Shadow (boss) Majorbluddwoe.png|Major Bludd Zartanwoe.png|Zartan (boss) Buzzerwoe.png|Buzzer Ripperwoe.png|Ripper Torchwoe.png|Torch Cobrasoldierswoe.png|Cobra Soldiers (After you finish this world, you don't go to Popeye right away yet. You need to do your first mission in DC first.) (After you get the DC Comic Book after you clear G.I. Joe.) Popeye Popeyewoe.png|Popeye Oliveoylwoe.png|Olive Oyl Sweepeawoe.png|Swee 'Pea Wimpywoe.png|Wimpy Eugenethejeepwoe.png|Eugene the Jeep Poopdeckpappywoe.png|Poopdeck Pappy Alicethegoonwoe.png|Alice the Goon Blutowoe.png|Bluto (boss) Seahagwoe.png|Sea Hag (boss with Bluto) Goonswoe.png|Goons (You'll access this world after your first mission in DC.) Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicwoe.png|Sonic Tailswoe.png|Tails Knuckleswoe.png|Knuckles amyrosewoe.png|Amy Rose Creamwoe.png|Cream Cheesewoe.png|Cheese Doctoreggmanwoe.png|Doctor Eggman (boss) Rougewoe.png|Rouge Shadowwoe.png|Shadow (boss) (After you clear this world, you'll gain the ability to use Ally Cards.) Pucca Puccawoe.png|Pucca garuwoe.png|Garu miowoe.png|Mio abyowoe.png|Abyo chingwoe.png|Ching mastersoowoe.png|Master Soo brucewoe.png|Bruce tobewoe.png|Tobe (boss) mujiwoe.png|Muji (boss) tobesninjaswoe.png|Tobe's Ninjas (After you clear this world, you need to clear your second missions, one each in Marvel and DC, before you enter Powerpuff Girls.) Powerpuff Girls blossomwoe.png|Blossom bubbleswoe.png|Bubbles buttercupwoe.png|Buttercup professorutoniumwoe.png|Professor Utonium mayorwoe.png|Mayor msbellumwoe.png|Ms. Bellum mojojojowoe.png|Mojo Jojo (boss) princessmorbuckswoe.png|Princess Morbucks himwoe.png|HIM (boss) fuzzylumpkinswoe.png|Fuzzy Lumpkins (boss) (After you clear this world, you need to start your first missions, one each in Pokemon and Street Fighter. After that, you then gain access to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.) (P.S. When you clear mission #1 in Pokemon, you get the ability to summon Pokemon on your quest.) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles leonardowoe.png|Leonardo raphaelwoe.png|Raphael donatellowoe.png|Donatello michelangelowoe.png|Michelangelo mastersplinterwoe.png|Master Splinter aprilonealwoe.png|April O'Neal shredderwoe.png|Shredder (boss) krangwoe.png|Krang (boss) bebopwoe.png|Bebop (boss with Rocksteady) rocksteadywoe.png|Rocksteady (boss with Bebop) baxterstockmanwoe.png|Baxter Stockman footsoldierwoe.png|Foot Soldiers (You'll access this world after your first missions in Pokemon and Street Fighter. After this world is cleared, your third mission in Marvel must be cleared before you enter Super Mario Bros.) Super Mario Bros. mariowoe.png|Mario luigiwoe.png|Luigi princesspeachwoe.png|Princess Peach toadsworthwoe.png|Toadsworth toadwoe.png|Toad yoshiwoe.png|Yoshi donkeykongwoe.png|Donkey Kong bowserwoe.png|Bowser (boss) kamekwoe.png|Kamek wariowoe.png|Wario (boss) goombaswoe.png|Goombas koopatroopaswoe.png|Koopa Troopas (In order to enter this world, clear mission #3 in Marvel.) Atomic Betty atomicbettywoe.png|Atomic Betty sparkywoe.png|Sparky x-5woe.png|X-5 admiraldegillwoe.png|Admiral DeGill noahwoe.png|Noah maximusiqwoe.png|Maximus I.Q. (boss) minimuspuwoe.png|Minimus P.U. (boss) morbidianbloodmonkswoe.png|Morbidian Blood Monks (After you clear this world, complete your third mission in DC. After that, you gain access to Ben 10.) Ben 10 bentennysonwoe.png|Ben Tennyson gwentennysonwoe.png|Gwen Tennyson maxtennysonwoe.png|Max Tennyson azmuthwoe.png|Azmuth vilgaxwoe.png|Vilgax (boss) sixsixwoe.png|Sixsix (boss) droneswoe.png|Drones (You will enter this world after your third mission in DC.) Legend of Zelda linkwoe.png|Link naviwoe.png|Navi zeldasheikwoe.png|Zelda/Sheik eponawoe.png|Epona ganondorfwoe.png|Ganondorf (boss) darklinkwoe.png|Dark Link (boss) dodongoswoe.png|Dodongos keesewoe.png|Keese octorokswoe.png|Octoroks (After this world is cleared, complete mission #2 in Pokemon before moving on to Masters of the Universe.) Masters of the Universe hemanwoe.png|Prince Adam/He-Man battlecatwoe.png|Battle Cat orkowoe.png|Orko manatarmswoe.png|Man-At-Arms teelawoe.png|Teela mekaneckwoe.png|Mekaneck stratoswoe.png|Stratos sorceresswoe.png|The Sorceress skeletorwoe.png|Skeletor (boss) beastmanwoe.png|Beast-Man evillynwoe.png|Evil-Lyn (boss with Trapjaw) trapjawwoe.png|Trapjaw (boss with Evil-Lyn) mermanwoe.png|Mer-Man (boss) (Clear your second mission in Pokemon before you go to this world. After this world is cleared, clear missions #2 and #4 in Street Fighter and Marvel respectively. And then you can enter Kamen Rider.) Kamen Rider kamenrider1woe.png|Kamen Rider 1/Hongo Takeshi kamenrider2woe.png|Kamen Rider 2/Hayato Ichimonji tobeitachibanawoe.png|Tobei Tachibana takikazuyawoe.png|Taki Kazuya yuriwoe.png|Yuri ambassadorhellgaragarandawoe.png|Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda (boss) thegreatleaderofshockerwoe.png|The Great Leader of Shocker (boss) shockercombatmenwoe.png|Shocker Combatmen (You gain access to this world after you clear your second mission in Street Fighter and fourth mission in Marvel. Before you can enter Power Rangers, clear your fourth DC mission and Devil Dimension I.) Power Rangers redrangerwoe.png|Red Ranger bluerangerwoe.png|Blue Ranger yellowrangerwoe.png|Yellow Ranger blackrangerwoe.png|Black Ranger pinkrangerwoe.png|Pink Ranger greenrangerwoe.png|Green Ranger zordonwoe.png|Zordon alpha5woe.png|Alpha 5 bulkandskullwoe.png|Bulk and Skull ritarepulsawoe.png|Rita Repulsa (boss) goldarwoe.png|Goldar (boss) puttypatrollerswoe.png|Putty Patrol (In order to access this world, clear Kamen Rider, DC Mission #4, and Devil Dimension I. After Power Rangers is cleared, complete the fifth mission in DC.) Chaotic tommajorswoe.png|Tom Majors maxxorwoe.png|Maxxor intresswoe.png|Intress najarinwoe.png|Najarin chaorwoe.png|Chaor (boss) lordvanblootwoe.png|Lord Van Bloot (boss) (You'll enter this world after mission #5 in DC is cleared. After Chaotic is done, complete mission #5 in Marvel before moving on to the next world.) My Little Pony twilightsparklewoe.png|Twilight Sparkle rainbowdashwoe.png|Rainbow Dash pinkiepiewoe.png|Pinkie Pie raritywoe.png|Rarity applejackwoe.png|Applejack fluttershywoe.png|Fluttershy spikewoe.png|Spike princesscelestiawoe.png|Princess Celestia princesslunawoe.png|Princess Luna shiningarmorwoe.png|Shining Armor princesscadencewoe.png|Princess Cadence flurryheartwoe.png|Flurry Heart discordwoe.png|Discord queenchrysaliswoe.png|Queen Chrysalis (boss) mane6changelingswoe.png|Mane 6 Changelings (boss) changelingswoe.png|Changelings (Clear your fifth mission in Marvel in order to access this world.) Avatar: The Last Airbender aangwoe.png|Aang sokkawoe.png|Sokka katarawoe.png|Katara tophwoe.png|Toph momowoe.png|Momo appawoe.png|Appa zukowoe.png|Zuko irohwoe.png|Iroh firelordozaiwoe.png|Fire Lord Ozai (boss) azulawoe.png|Azula (boss) (After you clear this world, complete your sixth mission in DC before you start Sailor Moon.) Sailor Moon sailormoonwoe.png|Sailor Moon sailormercurywoe.png|Sailor Mercury sailormarswoe.png|Sailor Mars sailorjupiterwoe.png|Sailor Jupiter sailorvenuswoe.png|Sailor Venus tuxedomaskwoe.png|Tuxedo Mask lunawoe.png|Luna artemiswoe.png|Artemis queenmetariawoe.png|Queen Metaria (boss) queenberylwoe.png|Queen Beryl (boss) (Clear mission #6 in DC in order to go to this world.) Dragon Ball Z gokuwoe.png|Goku piccolowoe.png|Piccolo krillinwoe.png|Krillin gohanwoe.png|Gohan masterroshiwoe.png|Master Roshi shenronwoe.png|Shenron dendewoe.png|Dende vegetawoe.png|Vegeta (boss) friezawoe.png|Frieza (boss) captainginyuwoe.png|Captain Ginyu (boss) (Before you can go to One Piece after you cleared Dragon Ball Z, clear mission #3 in Pokemon and missions #6, #7, and #8 in Marvel. Then you can enter that world.) One Piece Luffywoe.png|Luffy Zorowoe.png|Zoro Namiwoe.png|Nami Usoppwoe.png|Usopp Sanjiwoe.png|Sanji Robinwoe.png|Robin Chopperwoe.png|Chopper Frankywoe.png|Franky Brookwoe.png|Brook Acewoe.png|Ace (as a ghost) Sakazukiwoe.png|Sakasuki (boss) Marshalldteachwoe.png|Marshall D. Teach (boss) (Clear your third mission in Pokemon and your sixth, seventh, and eighth missions in Marvel in order to enter this world.) Digimon Taiwoe.png|Tai Mattwoe.png|Matt Sorawoe.png|Sora Mimiwoe.png|Mimi Izzywoe.png|Izzy Joewoe.png|Joe Tkwoe.png|T.K. Kariwoe.png|Kari Agumonwoe.png|Agumon/Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon Gabumonwoe.png|Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon Biyomonwoe.png|Biyomon/Birdramon/Garudamon Palmonwoe.png|Palmon/Togemon/Lillymon Gomamonwoe.png|Gomamon/Ikkakumon/Zudomon Patamonwoe.png|Patamon/Angemon Gatomonwoe.png|Gatomon/Angewomon Wizardmonwoe.png|Wizardmon Myotismonwoe.png|Myotismon/VenomMyotismon (boss) Demidevimonwoe.png|DemiDevimon Phantomonwoe.png|Phantomon (boss) Bakemonwoe.png|Bakemon (After this world is finished, clear your ninth mission in Marvel, then you can go to Lord of the Rings.) Lord of the Rings Frodowoe.png|Frodo Samwoe.png|Sam Gandalfwoe.png|Gandalf Gimliwoe.png|Gimli Aragornwoe.png|Aragorn Legolaswoe.png|Legolas Theodenwoe.png|Theoden Bilbowoe.png|Bilbo Gollumwoe.png|Gollum (boss with Sauron) Solomonwoe.png|Solomon (boss) Sauronwoe.png|Sauron (boss with Gollum) Shelobwoe.png|Shelob (boss) Orcswoe.png|Orcs (You can go there after you clear mission #9 in Marvel. After Lord of the Rings wraps up, clear your fourth and final mission in Pokemon, clear your seventh mission in DC, then you can access Star Wars. Star Wars Lukeskywalkerwoe.png|Luke Skywalker Yodaobiwankenobi.png|Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi (as ghosts) R2d2woe.png|R2-D2 C3powoe.png|C-3PO Leiawoe.png|Princess Leia Hansolowoe.png|Han Solo Chewbaccawoe.png|Chewbacca Ewokswoe.png|Ewoks Jabbathehutwoe.png|Jabba the Hut (boss) Darthvaderwoe.png|Darth Vader (boss) Darthsidiouswoe.png|Darth Sidious (boss) Stormtrooperswoe2.png|Stormtroopers (Clear your final mission in Pokemon and mission #7 in DC in order to access this world. When you clear this world, clear mission #10 in Marvel before going to the next world.) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Chirowoe.png|Chiro Antauriwoe.png|Antauri Novawoe.png|Nova Gibsonwoe.png|Gibson Sparxwoe.png|Sparx/Sprx-77 Ottowoe.png|Otto Jinmaywoe.png|Jinmay Skeletonkingwoe.png|Skeleton King (boss) Mandarinwoe.png|Mandarin (boss) Darkoneswoe.png|The Dark Ones (boss) Bonelessminionswoe.png|Boneless Minions (Clear missions #7 and #10 in DC and Marvel respectively before you go to this world. After that's cleared, clear mission #11 in Marvel and missions #8 and #9 in DC.) Thundercats Lionowoe.png|Lion-O Tygrawoe.png|Tygra Cheetarawoe.png|Cheetara Panthrowoe.png|Panthro Wilykatandwilykitwoe.png|WilyKat and WilyKit Snarfwoe.png|Snarf Jagawoe.png|Jaga Mummrawoe.png|Mumm-Ra (boss) Slithewoe.png|Slithe (boss) (After you clear your eleventh mission in Marvel and your eighth and ninth missions in DC, you can go there. After Thundercats is finished, clear missions #12 and #10 in Marvel and DC respectively.) Harry Potter * Harry Potter * Ronald Weasley * Heromine Granger * Reubeus Hagrid * Draco Malfoy * Lord Voldemort * Severus Snape * Dementors * Death Eaters (You can go to this world after you cleared your twelfth mission in Marvel and your tenth and final mission in DC. After you're done here, do Marvel mission #13, your third and final mission in Street Fighter, and two final missions in Marvel. After those are out of the way, you can finally go to Transformers.) Transformers * Optimus Prime * Jazz * Hound * Bumblebee * Ironhide * Prowl * Wheeljack * Ratchet * Gears * Mirage * Cliffjumper * Grimlock * Blaster * Warpath * Omega Supreme * Silverbolt * Air Raid * Fireflight * Skydive * Slingshot * Superion * Alpha Trion * Spike Witwicky * Teletraan-1 * Megatron * Soundwave * Laserbeak * Rumble * Starscream * Thundercracker * Skywarp * Dirge * Ramjet * Thrust * Astrotrain * Shockwave * Scrapper * Scavenger * Mixmaster * Long Haul * Bonecrusher * Hook * Devastator Worlds Outside Tower of Worlds Marvel * Spider-Man * Iron Man * Captain America * Hulk * Thor * Hawkeye * Black Widow * Ant-Man * Wasp * Falcon * Wolverine * Deadpool * Namor * Star-Lord * Drax * Gamora * Rocket * Groot * Mr. Fantastic * Thing * Human Torch * Invisible Woman * Nick Fury * War Machine * Black Panther * Scarlett Witch * Quicksilver * Captain Marvel * Iron Fist * Luke Cage * Wonder Man * Daredevil * Winter Soldier * Cyclops * Storm * Beast * Jean Grey * Iceman * Colossus * Kitty Pryde * Nightcrawler * Professor Charles Xavier * Ghost Rider * Doctor Strange * Odin * Valkryie * Fandral * Hogun * Volstagg * Heimdall * Baron Zemo * Doctor Octopus * Sandman * Green Goblin * Sabertooth * Omega Red * Abomination * Attumo * Leader * Tigershark * Titus * Ronan the Accuser * Thanos * Thundra * Trapster * Klaw/Sound * Wizard * Doctor Doom * Scientist Supreme * M.O.D.O.K. * Iron Monger * Ultron * Mandarin * Fin Fang Phoom * Kang the Conqueror * Cobra * Baron Strucker * Red Skull * Juggernaut * Toad * Pyro * Avalanche * Mystique * Magneto * Crimson Dynamo * Living Laser * Absorbing Man * Whirlwind * Grey Gargoyle * Blizzard * Baron Zemo * Enchantress * Aqueduct * Blackheart * Dormmamuu * M'Baku * Ulik * Hela * Loki DC * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Flash * Green Lantern * Martian Manhunter * Hawk Man * Aquaman * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Red Tornado * Captain Marvel * Robin * Beast Boy * Atom * Captain Atom * Vixen * Plastic Man * Booster Gold * Cyborg * Stargirl * Vigilante * Fire * Ice * Blue Beetle * Lois Lane * Jimmy Olsen * Guardians of Oa * Kilowogg * Joker * Harley Quinn * Royal Flush Gang * Black Manta * Orm * Solomon Grundy * Cheetah * Black Adam * Penguin * Scarecrow * Ra's al Ghul * Talia al Ghul * Poison Ivy * Two-Face * Mr. Freeze * Riddler * Clayface * Mirror Master * Gorilla Grodd * Reverse Flash * Toy Man * Weather Wizard * Vandall Savage * Lex Luthor * Brainiac * Star Sapphire * Sinestro * Atrocitus * Shadow Thief Pokemon * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Misty * Togepi * Staryu * Brock * Onix * Nurse Joy and Chansey * Officer Jenny * Professor Oak * Celebi * Jessie * Arbok * James * Weezing * Meowth * Wobuffet * Giovanni and Persian * Iron-Masked Marauder * Houndoom * Scizor * Sneasel * Tyranitar (in order to access this world, clear Powerpuff Girls, then head to Mystery Clubhouse, and turn on Shaggy's Game Boy) Street Fighter * Ryu * Ken * Chun-Li * E. Honda * Guille * Cammy * Sakura * Dan Hibiki * Dhalism * Balrog * M. Bison (You'll access this world after you clear your first mission in Pokemon. After that, head to the Arcade.) Devil Dimension I Cloudwoe.png|Cloud Imagecomingsoonwoe.png|Lucy Ho (boss) (You will be transported here after you cleared mission #4 in DC.) Devil Dimension II * Elyphon * Cloud * John Rambo * John McClane * Chucky * Xenomorph * Vincent Vega * Jules Winnfield * Sephiroth (This can be unlocked after you clear Transformers and defeat the traitorous Zenta.) Arzack Fortress * Elyphon * Master Yo * Lina * Carl * Megatron * Brain * Pinky * Night Master (You can access the fortress after you wrap up Devil Dimension II.) Arena of Doom * Lucy Ho * Heder Ho * Aia Ho * Dexter Ho * Dietra Ho Outer Space * Dietra Ho Category:Worlds of Eden Category:Video games Category:Characters Category:Worlds Category:The Walking Dead Category:Star Trek Category:G.I. Joe Category:Popeye Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Pucca Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Pokemon Category:Street Fighter Category:Scooby Doo Category:Gravity Falls Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Atomic Betty Category:Ben 10 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:Kamen Rider Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Category:Chaotic Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:My Little Pony Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Sailor Moon Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Category:One Piece Category:Digimon Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Star Wars Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Thundercats Category:Harry Potter Category:Transformers Category:Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Child's Play Category:Alien (series) Category:Final Fantasy Category:Pulp Fiction Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Crossovers